1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a building information modeling (BIM) system, in particular to a BIM feedback system, method, and a computer readable medium, wherein the user, such as an architect, a designer, a contractor, a project manager, or an inspector can manipulate the BIM feedback system to generate the feedback information.
2. Description of Related Art
BIM is a new technology and tool for architecture, engineering, construction, and uses a building object model or a building engineering information model which contains sufficient information to support lifecycle building management and can be directly read and interpreted by the computer application program. In short, the BIM model can be seen as a three dimensional (3D) geometric modeling of building objects parameterized with non-geometrical attributes. In the BIM, information of the BIM model not only has the geometry, but also includes useful architectural and engineering data. The data are provided for the programming system as the sufficient calculation basis, and the program can automatically calculate the accurate information required by the user, such as an architect, a designer, a contractor, a project manager, or an inspector, according to the data of the components. The information herein can be shown by using different presentation manners, such as a ground floor plan, an elevation, a section view, a detail view, a 3D view, a perspective view, a material list of the building, calculated illumination effect of the daylight, required air quantity of the air condition, or required electric power consumption of the air condition in Winter and Summer associated with each room.
In the conventional BIM system, the user can retrieve the information of the BIM model through different manners, such as a spreadsheet, open database connectivity (ODBC), or an application programming interface (API), so as to perform analysis, design, construction, maintenance on the building. Currently, the BIM system adopts different file formats for the BIM model. Although there is an open standard like IFC (Industry Foundation Class) for interoperability of the BIM system, the demand of the information exchange cannot be easily satisfied especially when the BIM model is edited in a heterogeneous environment. The conventional BIM system merely allows user capable of manipulating the modeling tool to manage the information, but does not allow the user being unable to manipulate the modeling tool or lacking the capability to interoperate and input the feedback information into the BIM system to update, modify, or reproduce the BIM model in a heterogeneous environment.
On the other hand, the information of the BIM model has its lifecycle. That is, after design, construction, or maintenance of the building has been performed, the BIM model should be further updated, modified, or reproduced. Thus the demand of the user for BIM system is not merely limited to information acquisition, and the user hopes that the cooperative partners can feedback the information by using the BIM system to update, modify, or reproduce the BIM model.